Arbutus
' Arbutus' is a minor antagonist turned protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in The Keyblade Wars as a member of the Oberati who allies himself with Solomon's Resistance to liberate Agrabah and the Seven Deserts from the 13 Seekers of Darkness and their Magi Council. He later appears in the Second Trilogy as a minor boss in the Agrabah campaign fighting against Mok's Nightbreed Organization, but also coming into conflict with the Fieldmouse twins over his efforts to fulfill a long-since denied bargain made between him and Sultan Hamed. He is a sorcerer and an entity of nature who thinks of himself as an artist. He rules a Garden of his own creation, with many plants, flowers, and trees grown into artistic and fanciful forms of beauty and expression. Story Backstory Born on Avalon like any other Oberati during the time of the Lands of Legend was the plant sprite, Arbutus. From a young age, Arbutus was taught by followers of the Spring Sprite the ways of art and life with plants. Within a small span of time, Arbutus showed a massive capacity for his craft, able to create and manipulate plants at a much younger age than other plant sprites ever could. Arbutus cared for little else besides his plants. He would spend days on end doing nothing but experimenting and creating art with his magic, and he was perfectly content. As a result, Arbutus was massively antisocial--virtually all he could talk about was his own art and plants. He gained a reputation as an outcast on Avalon, and while the other plant sprites were somewhat concerned, Arbutus cared not. He didn't need company as long as he had his art. Though as time went on, Arbutus grew into a young adult, and he began to feel lonely. He had massively isolated himself from the other Oberati, but none of their company interested him anyway. He could only really connect with someone that understood and appreciated plants as much as he did. Arbutus had created so much from his magic...why not a life partner? He created a shape of arms and legs out of wood--some leaves for hair and some vines to create a splendid outfit. It was complete, and the most beautiful creation Arbutus had ever made, but it wasn't alive. Arbutus had great power over plants, but simply couldn't seem to give it life. Arbutus decided he would let the creation stand until he could figure out how to bring it to life. However, it wasn't long until the Old One of Destruction Hexxus reared his ugly head while on one of his usual raids for Chernabog's glory. The oily monster, for nothing more than his own sick pleasure, salivated at the sight of Arbutus' massive garden. Arbutus was helpless to defend himself from the spirit's wrath. Hexxus laid waste to the expansive art project Arbutus spent his life on. By the end of his rampage, only scraps and filth remained of Arbutus' life work. Even his companion-to-be was destroyed. Arbutus let out a cry of anguish that echoes through Avalon, and caught the attention Puck, who was promoted to investigate Hexxus alongside the fae sorceress Magi Lune. A grieving and angry Arbutus resolved to leave Avalon, deeming it unsafe and in accepting of his ways. The plant-fae migrated to Agrabah, a dry territory filled mostly with sand. It could most certainly use something green. Arbutus created a new safe haven for himself to begin his art anew. But the massive surplus of plant life in Agrabah didn't go unnoticed by those dark individuals who were already ruling the sultanate by the time of his arrival, though. It seemed that when Hexxus returned to R'lyeh to report his successful mission to Chernabog, he managed to also catch wind of Arbutus' migration to Agrabah and reported the news of this incursion to the Magi Council of Agrabah, who were all more than determined to exterminate any form of resistance against their destructive reign of the Seven Deserts, and that's when it all went south for Arbutus... (Partially cited from 73Windman's bio for the character on DVND) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:Independent Villains Category:The Fair Folk Category:Florakinesis Users Category:Earthbenders Category:Reformed Characters Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Plants